Sunday Unpredictable
by ArikAlbariki169
Summary: IKON fanfic! Minggu yunhyeong yang indah, dikarenakan ada janji dengan teman-temannya untuk latihan pentas seni. Semuanya berubah ketika junhoe juga ke sekolah karena ada urusan.


"Sunday Unpredictable"

Cast : Song Yunhyeong, Goo Junhoe, Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin, and other member

Genre : Romance, school life, friendship, etc.

pairing : JunHyeong, JinHwan And Other

~SUMMARY~

Minggu yunhyeong yang indah, dikarenakan ia ada janji dengan teman-temannya untuk latihan pentas seni. Awalnya indah, burung berkicau, matahari bersinar cerah berubah menjadi agak "yah begitulah" setelah ia bertemu dengan Goo junhoe yang pada waktu itu juga pergi ke sekolah karena ada urusan.

~Story Begin~

"TAP TAP TAP...SRET BRUK!!"

"Aduh..." terdengar suara mengaduh di kamar mandi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Song Yunhyeong, namja manis tersebut harus berlarian karena hampir terlambat untuk latihan pentas seni. Memang ini salah satu kebiasaan yunhyeong, jika ia mempunyai janji selalu tidak tepat waktu.

"Eomma aku berangkat!" teriak yunhyeong

"Makanlah makananmu dulu yunhyeong-ah..."

"Aniya eomma aku sudah terlambat!" Brak!!

Suara pintu ditutup keras tandanya yunhyeong sudah keluar dari rumah. Dengan cepat yunhyeong menaiki sepeda motornya menuju ke sekolah.

Sesampainya di depan sekolah, yunhyeong tidak langsung masuk ke sekolah karena ia melihat keadaan sekolah yang sepi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling kota sebentar. Sebenarnya tidak berkeliling, hanya saja ia ingin lewat di depan rumah seseorang.Yah, seseorang tersebut adalah Goo Junhoe. Adik kelas yunhyeong yang selama ini membuat yunhyeong menjadi sedikit agak gila.

Yunhyeong pun menurunkan kecepatannya setelah ia sudah sampai di depan rumah junhoe tersebut. Ia melirikkan matanya ke arah rumah junhoe, tetapi seperti biasanya rumahnya sangat sepi seperti tak berpenghuni. Yunhyeong pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Di sepanjang perjalanan yunhyeong sibuk memikirkan junhoe tentang kira-kira apa yang namja itu lakukan dan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada hari minggu. Yunhyeong pun mengarahkan sepedanya kembali menuju ke sekolah. _"Siapa tahu nanti junhoe juga ke sekolah_ batin yunhyeong.

Awalnya yunhyeong fokus dengan jalan, disebuah persimpanan dirinya melihat hanbin salah satu teman junhoe. Ia melihat hanbin yang juga sama-sama ingin menuju ke sekolah. Yunhyeong merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya. Setelah sampai di gerbang sekolah, yunhyeong mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi teman-temannya. Tidak lama kemudian seseorang lewat di depan yunhyeng dan itu adalah donghyuk, teman junhoe lagi. Yunhyeong kembali menghela nafas panjang, ternyata teman-temannya belum datang.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara sepeda motor. Awalnya yunhyeong tidak tertarik, ia lebih fokus membalas pesan dari jinhwan yang ternyata belum mandi. Dengan seiringnya waktu, suara sepeda itu semakin dekat dan menandakan ingin masuk ke sekolah. Karena penasaran yunhyeong pun mengangkat wajahnya dan ternyata...

"Goo Junhoe...?"

Tanpa sengaja yunhyeong mengucapkan nama sang pengendara sedangkan pemilik yang diucapkan tadi hanya bisa melihat yunhyeong yang sekarang menatapnya terkejut. Demi apa bagaikan petir di siang bolong yunhyeong masih tidak percaya dengan adegan 5 detik tadi. Mata yunhyeong masih mengikuti kemana arah junhoe tadi pergi sampai seseorang menegur yunhyeong.

"whatsup hyung!!" itu adalah bobby teman yunhyeong

"kau sedang melihat apa?" bobby ikut melihat kearah tatapan yunhyeong tadi

"aahhh tidak. Tidak ada yang kulihat" elak yunhyeong

"oohh baiklah kalau begitu. kajja kita masuk" akhirnya mereka pun masuk ke sekolah. Ternyata benar apa yang diperkirakan yunhyeong. sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada dirinya.

Setelah menunggu selama satu jam, akhirnya semuanya sudah berkumpul. Meskipun tidak srmuanya setidaknya sudah 90 orang yang hadir. Yunhyeong masih penasaran, kira-kira apa yang dilakukan namja Goo itu pada hari minggu di sekolah. Mengingat junhoe adalah tipe orang kurang pandai dalam bergaul. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada jinhwan yang notebane-nya pacarnya adalah teman junhoe.

"hyung aku ingin bertanya sesuatu",ucap yunhyeong

"apa yunhyeong-ah??" jawab jinhwan

" aku tadi melihat hanbin masuk ke sekolah"

"oh itu, aku sudah tahu. memang hari ini ada kerja kelompok" jinhwan pun langsung diam menatap yunhyeong penuh arti. Tidak lama kemudian jinhwan pun tersenyum

"Aku tahu...Ini tentang junhoe kan?? Jangan khawatir aku akan menanyakannya kepada hanbin..."

"JANGan...eh!!" yunhyeong langsung terdiam sambil melihat kearah luar kelas. Jinhwan pun ikut berbalik dan ternyata ada junhoe yang sedang berjalan di depan kelas mereka. Junhoe melihat kearah dalam kelas yunhyeong. Yunhyeong yang tidak bisa apa-apa hanya bisa memandang balik junhoe. Junhoe pun tidak juga memalingkan tatapannya kepada yunhyeng hingga tembok harus memisahkan tatapan mereka.

Yunhyeong syok sampai ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Jinhwan dengan cepat mengambil air minum untuk yunhyeong. "itu tadi apa hyung?" jawab yunhyeong syok. " aku juga tidak tahu... apakah itu tadi benar-benar junhoe??" jinhwan juga terkejut. ya, setidaknya yunhyeong sudah dilihat oleh junhoe dan minggu ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

TBC...


End file.
